


Ожидание

by Contesina



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как полковник Брендон ждал и дождался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ожидание

Когда полковник Брендон впервые увидел Марианну Дэшвуд, ей было семнадцать лет.

Четырнадцатилетняя племянница прибежала к нему с воплем: "У нас на улице наконец-то появились девчонки!" и вытащила на улицу. У коттеджа стоял грузовик, женщина лет сорока пяти командовала грузчиками, носившими коробки.

Старательно держа за руку подпрыгивавшую от нетерпения Элизу, полковник представился и спросил, не нужна ли ей помощь.

Женщина задумалась на минуту и подтвердила, что да, похоже, нужна.

— У нас еще пианино, — добавила она, — и Марианна уже приготовилась его похоронить. Простите, Марианна — моя средняя дочь. Я Конни Дэшвуд, а где-то здесь бегают все мои три девочки. Вы с ними познакомитесь, как только они найдутся в саду.

Полковник улыбнулся и спас пианино от гибели из рук грузчиков. Тем же вечером он познакомился с Марианной Дэшвуд, и сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Будь она на десять лет старше, он влюбился бы в нее без памяти.

В следующие два года Элиза стала неразлучна с Маргарет Дэшвуд, и в саду появилась теплица, где, по версии девушек, они экспериментировали с тюльпанами. Конни называла это убийством неповинных растений, полковник считал, что у них неплохо получается. Элинор уехала в Лондон и собиралась стать хирургом. Марианна осталась в Йорке и поступила в университет, решив стать археологом.

— Я хочу найти останки Ричарда Третьего, — однажды заявила она полковнику. — Его несправедливо оболгали.

Полковник Брендон признал, что она может хотеть найти что угодно, но он все равно не перестанет думать о ней. Вскоре он отвез Элизу к кузине в Беркшир и улетел в Ирак на два месяца.

Возвратившись, он понял две вещи: Марианна начала встречаться со своим сокурсником, а перестать думать о ней одинаково не получалось. Марк Уиллоуби ему не нравился, он слишком много времени проводил в ночных клубах, и ему не хватало дисциплины. Даже то, что его семья тоже была из Беркшира и кузина их знала, в глазах полковника не прибавляло очков Марку. И даже то, что он явно был без ума от Марианны.

Полковник Брендон снова получил назначение в Ирак, уже на шесть месяцев. По возвращению он угодил прямиком в ад: Уиллоуби исчез, и Марианну не смогли успокоить без помощи врачей. Элинор сидела у ее постели похудевшая и осунувшаяся, и по нескольким репликам Конни он понял, что у той тоже неприятности с семьей ее парня. А Элиза, приехав из Беркшира, в первый же вечер призналась ему, что беременна.

Ребенок родился здоровым и с хорошими легкими, и полковник порой малодушно собирался ночевать на базе. Девочку назвали Генриеттой, с помощью Конни нашли хорошую няню, и Элиза закончила школу и даже сдала экзамены, давшие ей право поступить в университет. Маргарет, исправно приносившая книги, напомнила ей о тюльпанах, и обе решили стать генетиками.

— Вы хотите извести все органические тюльпаны на свете, — иронично сказала Конни, но возражать не стала. Полковник Брендон был согласен на тюльпаны, хоть органические, хоть лабораторные, потому что Генриетта стала сильно засматриваться на его военные награды и что-то неразборчиво еще лепетать. Порой он спрашивал себя, почему вокруг него дома так много женщин.

Когда Генриетте исполнился год, Марианна вернулась из путешествия по Южной Азии, и полковник сказал ей, что ребенка Элиза родила от Марка, а самому Марку он сломал челюсть. Марианна сидела за столом у него на кухне, вертела в руках чашку и тихо плакала. Полковник Брендон не знал, куда ему провалиться, и только спросил, вернется ли она к археологии.

Марианна была лучшей на курсе. Когда ей исполнилось двадцать пять, она вошла в группу, проводившую раскопки в Лестере, и нашла своего короля Ричарда. Полковник прислал ей открытку с поздравлением военной почтой из Афганистана. Через несколько дней ему стукнуло сорок два.

Когда он приехал домой и отоспался (Генриетта разрисовывала ему руки фломастером добрых полчаса, пока он понял, что это не сон и не сороконожка из пустыни), Элиза посмотрела на него неодобрительным взглядом и сказала:

— Дядя, ты дурак. Езжай в Лестер и пригласи Марианну на свидание, иначе я не буду с тобой разговаривать.

— Она обо мне спрашивала? — глупо уточнил полковник, рассматривая желтые разводы на запястьях.

— Телефон оборвала. Тебе нужно меньше сидеть в пустыне и больше разбираться в женщинах.

Она вытолкала его в Лестер, и полковник стоял у кабинета в мэрии, отведенного под офис для археологов, раскачивался на носках ботинок и думал, что это оказалось не страшно. Марианна улыбнулась так, что опасения вылетели у него из головы, и полковник понял, что эти восемь лет он ждал не напрасно.


End file.
